


Podfic: Cinnamon Kisses

by Djapchan



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Biting, Established Relationship, Interrupted, Love Bites, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 22:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18508468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: Dorian has the kind of refinement Cullen will only ever be able to acknowledge, never truly have.





	Podfic: Cinnamon Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cinnamon Kisses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3323657) by [Akaiba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaiba/pseuds/Akaiba). 



**Author's Note:**

> Here's the link via Mediafire, in case the AO3 player does not work:
> 
> [Cinnamon Kisses](http://www.mediafire.com/file/b1adp1xt6nj5yvu/DAI_TEMH_3_5_Cinammon_Kisses.mp3/file)


End file.
